onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)
thumb|235pxOne Way Or Another ist ein Lied von Blondie. Im Jahr 2013 nahm One Direction ein Cover von dem Song auf, das als offizielle Comic Relief Aufnahme veröffentlicht wurde. Die Single sollte am 17. Februar 2013 digital veröffentlicht werden, wurde vorher jedoch schon geleakt. Die CD der Single war am nächsten Tag erhältlich. Lyrics Harry: One way or another, I’m gonna find ya I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha One way or another, I’m gonna win ya I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha Zayn: One way or another, I’m gonna see ya I’m gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One day, maybe next week I’m gonna meet ya, I’m gonna meet ya, I’ll meet ya Niall: I will drive past your house And if the lights are all down I’ll see who’s around Liam: Let's go! One way or another, I’m gonna find ya I’m gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha One way or another, I’m gonna win ya I’ll getcha, I’ll getcha Louis: One way or another, I’m gonna see ya I’m gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One day, maybe next week I’m gonna meet ya, I’ll meet ya, I'll meet ya Zayn: And if the lights are all out I’ll follow your bus downtown See who’s hanging out Louis: 1-2-3-4! Alle: Na na, na na, na na, na na na Na na, na na, na na, na na na Louis: I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night Harry: Come on! I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night One way or another, I’m gonna see ya I gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One day or another, I’m gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha Zayn: One way or another, I’m gonna see ya I gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One day or another, I’m gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha Harry: One way or another, I’m gonna see ya I gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya One way or another, I’m gonna win ya I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha One way or another Music video Hintergrund "One Way Or Another" ist One Direction's siebtes Musikvideo. Es wurde während ihrer Tour in London, Tokyo, New York und in Ghana gedreht. One Direction drehte das Video selber. Das Geld, das sie für das Musikvideo ausgegeben hätten, haben sie an Comic Relief gespendet. Veröffentlicht wurde das Video am 20. Februar 2013. Es hat eine Länge von 3:22. Auftritte Live Tour "One Way or Another" wird auf der Take Me Home Tour mit anderen Songs von ihrem zweiten Album "Take Me Home" performt. Mitarbeiter/Herausgeber *Debbie Harry — Schreiben *Nigel Harrison — Schreiben *John O'Neil — Schreiben *Julian Bunetta — Produktion Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single